


Frenzy

by 1shinymess (magpie4shinies)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie4shinies/pseuds/1shinymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on the suitsmeme as <a href="http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=56662#t56662">untitled frottage fill</a>. The prompt was "Frottage. Desperate rutting. Someone is way eager and too impatient to take off their pants so just totally rubs up on the other. While making out or while giving a blow job or anything. Let's just get some friction up in here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frenzy

"God, you arrogant _bastard_ ," Mike muttered against Harvey's jaw. "Come on, _come on_ \--"

" _Patience_ , Mike, I've been trying to teach you--"

" _Fuck_ patience," Mike said firmly, pushing him back into the wall, not knowing and not caring if his building's elevator had a camera.

Harvey grunted when he hit the wall, but he laughed and his hands came up under Mike's jacket to spread wide over his back. "Eager?" he asked, fingers flexing enough to remind Mike how close they were to his waist, how easily they could slide down and encounter skin.

Mike grabbed Harvey's jacket and held on, leaning into him as he spoke, "You've been teasing me _all night_ you ass--" and thought _Yes, yes, yes,_ as he finally, _finally_ got his mouth on Harvey's and managed to get his thigh between Harvey's legs, forcing them wide enough to thrust.

Harvey's plan to drive Mike crazy seemed to have been a double edged sword, driving himself to the brink as well, if his own high color and the desperate way Harvey sucked Mike's tongue into his mouth was any indication. Mike moaned as Harvey groaned into his mouth.

 _Fuck_ , was Mike's only clear thought as his hips jerked against Harvey's, pressing forward more strongly than they'd been.

"Fuck," Harvey echoed out load, head slamming back into the wall. Mike was more distracted by the way his thighs spread, giving him more room to work with, more room to fully appreciate exactly how hard Harvey was.

"You wanted this," Mike muttered, memorizing Harvey's expression in flashes as his own eyes sank closed intermittently in startled pleasure. " _Just as much_ \--"

Harvey's hands flexed, pulling him in tighter. "God, _shut up_ \--"

Mike interrupted, breaking his sentence with another roll of his hips and talking over the reluctant curse in his own strangled, stuttering tones. "I want to fuck you on your desk. I want--" _thrust,_ "to go down on you in the board room." Two more rolling thrusts, speeding up in his desperation. "God, I want--I want you to put me on my knees and _fuck me_ , Harvey, _Harvey_ \--"

" _Damn it_!" Harvey said, eyes widening and then slamming shut.

Mike watched him, had to force his eyes to stay open to observe Harvey's face flush redder, his pupils expanding so wide with pleasure, his irises were only a thin brown ring before his eyes closed as his face tightened in his overwhelming pleasure.

Mike saw the moment, the exact instant when Harvey's head tipped back and the muscles of his neck stood out and the painful stretch of his jaw as he soundlessly gasped for air as orgasm devastated his control and Mike froze against him, eyes wide with shock and lust like lightning through him because he just got Harvey off _without touching him_ , and he _came in his pants_ , his ridiculously expensive, potentially _ruined_ pants--

His voice was lost in the lust pounding through him, and then Harvey's eyes opened a crack, hazy from the high, pupils still blown but a little more brown in them, soft and affectionate in that unguarded moment and Mike choked on his own orgasm, thinking _God, I love you_.

They stood together for a moment, both of them too wrecked to say anything and Mike reeling from his realization. Finally, Harvey reached over and punched the emergency stop again, restarting the elevator.

His other hand stayed under Mike's jacket, spread wide and possessive and when Mike dropped his head onto Harvey's shoulder, it moved around to his ribs and Harvey pulled him in, closing the inch of space Mike had managed to put between them in the aftermath of the surprisingly intense encounter.

 _I'm so fucked._


End file.
